


Happy New Year!

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, New Year's Eve, Romance, Sexual Content, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets a surprise guest for New Year's Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enochian_sigil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enochian_sigil/gifts).



> WARNINGS: sex  
> NOTES: AU, but only inasmuch as Divide and Conquer (and/or its aftermath) went differently. Martouf and Lantash were either not zatarcs, or they survived the experience together, and are alive and well.  
> SEASON: Maybe fourth or fifth season.

"Major Carter?" Hammond said. "Could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, of course, General."

Sam followed him into his office.

"I was afraid all of you had left already. It's after noon, and I haven't seen Colonel O'Neill, Doctor Jackson, or Teal'c," Hammond said.

Sam frowned. "Left? What do you mean?"

"To prepare for tonight. Weren't SG-1 going to have a New Year's party?"

"Ah, yes, we've done that a couple times before, and we _were_ going to do so again this year. I guess you didn't hear, since you were away over Christmas, but we called it off."

"Called it off? Why?" Hammond looked surprised.

"Well, Daniel heard about this dig that he _really_ wanted to go on, and since a friend of Teal'c's were getting married at the same time and Teal'c wanted to attend that, we decided to cancel. The Colonel is going with Teal'c, by the way - and before you ask, no, they couldn't invite me. Apparently it's the Jaffa version of a bachelor party, and women are _not_ allowed." Sam shook her head. "Not sure I want to even know what's going on, but that's their business. Anyway, Janet and Cassie are with Janet's sister's family, so that leaves me. I came in here hoping to get some work done."

Hammond nodded. "I understand. The thing is, Jacob was here a little while ago, and he said the Tok'ra had decided they wanted to learn more about our culture."

"My dad is here?"

"Not any longer. He had hoped he would be able to stay for New Year's Eve, but something had come up and he needed to leave on a mission. I promised to tell you Happy New Year from him."

"Thanks." Sam smiled.

"Anyway, as you know, as part of the agreement we made earlier this year, the Tok'ra wants to learn more about our culture. One of them will be arriving later today, and I had hoped SG-1 could have showed him how we celebrate New Year's Eve." Hammond hesitated. "Since you're here, do you think you could do that on your own? I realize it's not the same as attending a larger party, but he would still get the gist of it."

Sam nodded. "Sure, I guess I can do that. It's only a little after noon, so there's time enough to prepare something for tonight. Who's coming? Is it someone I know?"

"Yes, Jacob said it would be Martouf."

"Oh. Yes. I can... show him around. He'll be here in a few hours, you say? Will you get him some ID so he can leave the base?"

"Yes, that was the plan."

"Okay, we'll have a little party at my house then. Well, I'd better get going, then. I've got some shopping and decorating to do," Sam said.

"Thank you for doing this on your day off," Hammond told her.

"No problem. It might be fun." She smiled.

* * *

Since Martouf/Lantash would be arriving in a few hours, Sam hurried out to buy everything she would need for a small New Year's party.

She bought an assortment of dishes, all ones typically eaten at occasions such as this, so that Martouf and Lantash could get a full experience of a New Year's party, even if it was only the two... _three_ of them. That would also give them the chance to try some Earth cuisine - and Sam was looking forward to hearing what they thought of it.

Aside from the food, she also bought snacks. For drinking she got beer, soft drinks, and champagne.

When she had transported all of it home and put it into cupboards, refrigerator, and freezer, she checked on the time. It was almost 4PM, which meant that Martouf/Lantash would either already have arrived on the base, or would do so very soon. Of course, it would take some time to make him an ID, do the mandatory medical check-up, and get him some BDUs, so Sam probably still had a couple of hours to buy the things she needed for the decorations.

She had her cell phone with her, so they could call her from the base when she was to pick up her guest. Deciding she had better hurry with the rest of the shopping, she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and made a quick list.

She decided she would use the nice, dark blue tablecloth she had, and keep the main colours of the decorations to blue and silver. She had high-stemmed glasses for the champagne, and some decent plates and stuff. What she _would_ need to buy were napkins, candles, serpentines, confetti for sprinkling on the table, balloons, streamers, blow-outs, hats... and maybe a couple horns or noisemakers, just for completion.

Sam looked at the list, and for a moment she felt tired just thinking of all the stuff she needed to buy. Not only did she have to go shopping for it, but she also had to arrange and decorate everything. However, she soon thought of Martouf and Lantash, and how fun it would be to show it all to them, to go all out with a traditional New Year's party for them. Those thoughts made her smile, and she suddenly felt she had the energy to do all the things that needed to be done.

* * *

Sam had been running around in the mall for more than an hour, and she had finally managed to find everything she wanted for the party.

She was on the way back to her car, when she spotted a really nice dress in the window of a store. She stopped and looked at it for several minutes, thinking it over. It looked like it would be _perfect_ for a New Year's party. Sexy - without being indecent. There was no doubt she would look good in it, and she was sorely tempted to buy it. She felt _certain_ Martouf/Lantash would like it.

Of course, _they_ were the problem here... or rather her feelings for them were. She felt fairly certain they were _interested_ in her - they were not exactly being subtle - but was it just because of what she carried from Jolinar? She suspected it was more, but she did not truly _know_.

Then... what about herself? Was the love she felt for them _all_ from Jolinar, or was some of it from herself? She _thought_ some of it was her own, but she did not _know_. The question was, did it even matter?

She readily admitted to herself that she was attracted to Martouf/Lantash, and that she would almost certainly have been so regardless of Jolinar. He was sweet, kind, intelligent, and very good looking. She would not mind sleeping with him, or maybe have a fling. More than that, perhaps. She was just not sure if she was ready for a longer relationship with him. And what if he thought she wanted that? He was from a different culture, not even from _Earth_. Hell, _they_ were not even _human_. Would that make a relationship with them harder? They _were_ two people.

Sam made a frustrated sound. It was all so confusing! She really _did_ want them, but what if they thought she wanted a long-term relationship? Which she might...actually, she probably wanted that, but she did not _know_ \- and she very much did not want to hurt them.

Sighing, Sam looked at the dress again. It was a very nice dress, and tonight was New Year's Eve. It could not be wrong to just want to have fun and not worry about the consequences, could it? Things would probably work out. Somehow.

Her decision made, she went into the store.

* * *

Sam had only just returned to her car after buying the dress - and a pair of matching shoes - when her cell phone rang. She could tell from the number that it was from Stargate Command.

"Hello, this is Major Samantha Carter."

" _Hello. This is Martouf,_ " the voice at the other end said. He sounded hesitant, as if he was not sure if he was doing things correctly. Sam's heart started beating faster, just at hearing his voice.

"Hi, Martouf! Are you ready to be picked up?"

" _Yes. I will be waiting for you by the main gate._ "

"Great. I'll be there in ten minutes. See you!"

* * *

"Hi, Martouf. Are you ready to go? Sam asked, smiling. He stood and waited for her by exit, wearing borrowed clothing - BDUs, but of the warmer kind they used during winter, and with a coat instead of a jacket. He looked very cute. "You're allowed to go outside the base area now, right?"

"Hello, Samantha. Yes, I am told I am permitted to leave your base, now when I have this 'identity card'."

Sam nodded. "Can I see it?" she asked, interested.

"Of course." He handed it to her.

"Nice picture! They just had it made right now?" Sam studied the picture. She really liked it, and for a moment she considered asking if she could have a copy... but she decided it would be too hard to explain _why_ she wanted it.

"Yes, they did."

"Martouf Lantash - so they used both your names, as first and last name?" She looked at the signature, and realized the handwriting changed between the first and last name. "You signed one part of your name _each_?"

"Yes, of course. Since the first part is my name, and the second part is Lantash's. It makes sense."

Sam smiled. "Of course." She gave it back to him. "Come on. My car is over here."

* * *

"Okay, this is my house," Sam said, unlocking and opening the door. "Go on inside. I have some stuff in the car I need to get first."

"I can help you carry it," Martouf offered.

"No, it's okay. I can handle it. You go on inside. I'll be with you in a moment."

Martouf nodded, accepting that.

Sam picked up her bags, and carried them inside, then went to find Martouf. She soon found him in the living room, where he was looking at everything with obvious interest. as he turned to her, he had an intense expression, which made her heart skip a beat.

"You live here alone?" he asked.

"Yes, though I actually don't spend much time here. I usually stay at the base, where I have my own quarters."

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you keep this large place then?" Martouf looked at her, curiosity on his face.

Sam shrugged. "It's a valid question. I don't know, actually. I guess I like to have a place away from the base, where I can - at least theoretically - go to be myself. It sounds a bit crazy, doesn't it?"

Martouf shook his head. "Not at all. I was merely curious. The Tok'ra do not have such large living accommodations, so I am not used to it. The place _does_ remind me of the house I lived in with my parents and younger sister... but that was more than twentyfive years ago."

"Of course. For some reason I never think of that... the lives you and the other hosts had before joining the Tok'ra, I mean."

"We do not think of it much either. It was... another lifetime." For a brief moment, a look of pain crossed his face.

Sam nodded, deciding not to inquire further. She had a vague memory of Martouf's world having been quite advanced, more so even than Earth, but that the Goa'uld had come back while Martouf was still an adolescent, and that his world was now enslaved.

"So, what do you think of my home?"

"It is pleasant. The style reminds us of you, even though you do not stay here often. You have many books, something which Lantash and I had assumed you would." He smiled. "We feel honoured that you will show us your home... we have also never seen your quarters at Stargate Command. May we do so when we return?"

"Sure. That reminds me... I haven't seen how you live either. I'd like to do that."

He nodded. "Then you shall, next time you come to our base."

"Great!" Sam smiled, then threw a look at the clock on the wall. "Listen, it's after 7PM. If we want a New Year's party to happen, we had better get started. Would you mind helping me decorate the place and prepare things?"

"Not at all. I would be happy to help you."

* * *

It was almost two hours later, when they had finished decorating and arranging everything. Drinks and snacks had been placed on the table, as well as some of the food.

"There's more food in the kitchen. If I show you where it is, and what to do with it, could you put it on the table? I haven't had time to shower and change clothes, and I would like to do that," Sam said.

"Of course." Martouf frowned. "We do not have any other clothing with us than what we are wearing. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all. You look just fine in that." Sam smiled at him, allowing herself a moment to enjoy the sight of him in BDU pants and a shirt. She considered whether she should go find her camera and find some excuse to take a few pictures. "It's just that I rarely get to dress up, so I thought I'd take the opportunity."

* * *

"Everything is on the table," Martouf said, turning towards Sam when he heard her come into the living room.

"Great, then let's get something to eat. It's just after 10:30PM, and I'm _starving_!"

Martouf did not answer her, but just looked at her, gaping a little.

Sam felt her cheeks grow hot under his scrutiny. She was wearing her new dress, and was feeling more than a little self-conscious. It was a medium-length black dress, with spaghetti straps. It reached to just under her knees, but it had a long slit that went all the way up her right leg. The dress veed deeply in the back, and moderately so in the front.

She also had on her new, black, high-heeled shoes, and she wore a gold necklace she had inherited from her grandmother.

Under the dress, Sam wore the sexy black lace bra and thong she had gotten from Janet a year ago. Janet had included a comment about how, as her doctor, she felt Sam needed to get laid. Sam had not followed Janet's advice, but that might soon change - if Martouf and Lantash were amenable...

Lantash had recovered faster than Martouf, and had been nudging him to say something for a little while. He now gave up and took control, flashing his eyes. He smiled warmly at Sam, and openly ogled her. "You are _very_ beautiful, Samantha."

"Thanks, Lantash. It is good to hear from you too." She blushed a little. "I was worried you guys might think these clothes were, uh, I don't know... too... indecent, perhaps? I mean, it's not something I usually wear, but since it's New Year's Eve, and..." she stopped herself, realizing she was blabbering.

"Not at all, Samantha. We both like them very much. They are very suitable for the occasion."

Sam smiled. "Good - then let's have something to eat? It's less than one hour till midnight."

"What happens then? Why is it important that we do something before midnight?"

"The new year starts at midnight, and... well, it's just a tradition. You party and have fun, and then when you get to midnight, you celebrate the new year. Daniel can probably explain the tradition better than I."

"How is the new year celebrated?"

"That differs," Sam said, as she picked up a plate and handed it to Lantash. "Here, try some of the different dishes." She took a plate herself, and started selecting various kinds of food. "It differ both by culture, and by the people celebrating. Many people like to watch a ball drop at New York City's Times Square. New York is a city, by the way, and they have a ball that drops on a special flagpole for 60 seconds, and reaches bottom when the new year starts." She looked at his confused expression. "Yeah, it probably sounds weird, but traditions often are, I guess."

Lantash nodded. "It is merely not something I have encountered before. It is no stranger than many other traditions and rituals I have seen or heard of."

Sam nodded. "Anyway, if people are not in New York, they sometimes watch it on television, though I don't usually. However, we can turn it on and just use it to signify when the new year starts. Okay... other traditions... fireworks are very common, and so is drinking champagne and cheering at midnight. Singing particular songs... oh, and many people kiss and hug the ones standing beside them at midnight, and wish them a happy new year."

"Really?" Lantash smiled. "I believe I like _that_ tradition!"

Sam flushed, and put some more food on her plate. "Would you like more of this? It's chicken drumsticks."

"Certainly. Thank you." Lantash's smile widened. "I look forward to midnight!"

* * *

"It's less than ten minutes to midnight," Sam said, turning on the television. "Time to open the champagne!"

"This bottle, correct?" Martouf asked.

"Yes... be careful when you open it! It's under a lot of pressure, so the cork have a tendency to take off like a rocket - and the wine inside will spew out over everything."

"I will be careful..." Martouf said, studying the top of the bottle. "First I remove the wiring, right?"

"Yes..." Sam looked on, with some trepidation. "But remember, the cork may just fly off as soon as the wires are off..."

"I have things under control, I believe... _Ooops_!" Martouf exclaimed, as the cork flew off and hit the roof, and champagne started flowing out of the bottle. He quickly held the bottle over one of the glasses, and tried to collect as much of the liquid as possible.

Sam laughed. "What did I tell you?"

"I am sorry, Samantha. I really did believe I had things under control..."

"Don't worry about it! It's happened to me several times before - in fact, most times I open one of those damn bottles!"

"They are badly constructed. We have sparkling wines as well, but we have a closure on the bottle which will not do something like this," Martouf complained, as he tipped the bottle and filled the glass.

"Sure!" Sam pushed the other glass over to Martouf, and he filled that as well. "Blame the bottle!"

"Of course - what else?" He smiled wryly, and took one of the glasses and handed the other to Sam.

She shook her head and grinned. "Never mind! It's midnight." She watched as people in the television program counted down. They reached zero, and there was a lot of fireworks and noise from the program. She smiled and turned to Martouf.

Before she had time to say anything, he pulled her in for a kiss. She was surprised, but quickly recovered and returned the kiss. They both lost themselves in it, until Martouf pulled back. Sam opened her eyes and looked at him. He smiled, and his eyes flashed as Lantash took control.

"We both get a kiss, right?" When Sam nodded, he pressed his mouth to hers, and slowly moved his lips against hers. The kiss grew more passionate, and when they finally pulled back, they were both breathing hard.

"You know... you can both have as many kisses as you want!" Sam promised, looking at him with a somewhat shy, but also very happy expression.

Lantash smiled widely. "Thank you. You may find that number is larger than the number of stars in the sky!"

Sam smiled, blushing, and touched her glass to his. "Cheers - and happy new year!"

"Happy new year!"

They both drank their champagne.

"More?" Sam asked, taking the bottle from the table.

Lantash looked her directly in the eyes, and nodded. "Yes, please."

"There's more food, too," Sam said, feeling a bit self-conscious again. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes - _famished_! But not for food!" Lantash suddenly pulled her to him again, and held her close. He put his glass down on the table beside them, and then took hers, setting it down as well. He smiled at her, and looked into her eyes.

His otherwise pale eyes were dark with arousal, and Sam gasped as he suddenly flashed them. She neither pulled back nor looked away. Instead she caressed his cheek, running her fingers lightly over the skin. "Does it sound weird if I tell you that I find that kind of sexy? You flashing your eyes, I mean..." Sam admitted.

"Not at all..." Lantash smiled, and flashed his eyes again. "It pleases me greatly." He kissed her, and wrapped his arms around her.

Sam embraced him too, and returned the kiss. She closed her eyes and moaned softly, as Lantash slowly caressed her back and shoulders.

He slid a hand down to her butt, and further down, slipping his hand into the slit in her dress and fondling her thigh. He glided his hand up under her dress, up her side, caressing her softly. Sam made a sharp intake of breath as Lantash cupped one of her breasts, and stroked the nipple through the material of her bra. He slid his other hand down to her ass, and squeezed it, kneading it.

The flimsy dress had been pulled up, and colder air coming from the ventilation suddenly touched Sam's midriff, clearing her head temporarily of the lust that had clouded it.

"Lantash... maybe we should... uh, clear the table... and stuff... before we..."

"Does it matter?" he said, his voice rough from arousal.

He kissed her, first on the mouth, then just below it. He continued placing kisses down over her throat, to her neck. He licked, then sucked hard as he found a sensitive spot, and Sam groaned and pressed herself against him. He grabbed hold of her dress, and pulled the clothing off her, and dropping it on the floor.

"I... I guess... maybe not." She gasped as he slipped a hand between her legs, and started stroking her - the thong she was wearing not hindering his access much. "Oh, god, Lantash! Don't _stop_!" She grabbed hold of his shoulders and pulled him towards her.

He smiled. "Interesting underwear you have on..." He kissed her. "Very suitable..." Another kiss. "For the occasion." He pulled at her bra with the hand he was not using to stroke her clit. "This too... _very_ appealing..." He slipped a finger under the band.

Sam blushed. "Um... I guess it was... a bit... _presumptive_." She gasped as Lantash suddenly pulled her bra over her head, not caring to waste any time figuring out how it opened. "Or hopeful, maybe." She smiled at him, as she stepped out of her high-heeled shoes. "I have to admit... _oh_!" She moaned deeply as Lantash dipped one finger inside her, while keeping his thumb on her clit, rubbing it.

"So wet..." Lantash murmured. "Wet and ready..." He looked into her eyes, then kissed her again, as he continued pleasuring her. His touch was _almost_ enough to bring her to orgasm, but not quite, and he kept it at that level. He leaned back enough that he could see her body, naked except for the thong. "My _beautiful_ Samantha... I want you! I want to mate with you!"

"I want you too!" Sam exclaimed, too horny to even try and hide her desire. She pulled at his shirt, desperate to get him naked. She got the shirt off him, and threw it to the side, then eagerly slid her hands over his naked chest, greatly enjoying the feeling of him. She leaned in and caught a nipple between her lips, sucking it and flicking her tongue over it.

Lantash groaned and started working on getting his pants off as quickly as possible. It took him a moment to remember how to remove the clothing, with the unfamiliar fastenings it had, but soon he was only wearing underpants and socks.

Sam looked at him and licked her lips, very much appreciating his appearance. She let her gaze slide over him, from the top of his head, down to his feet, then back up to focus on the huge bulge in his underwear. She cupped the hardness with her hand and squeezed along the considerable length. Lantash gasped and thrust himself against her, trying to control his desire.

Martouf had been wanting control for a while, and Lantash now relented, letting him come fore. Martouf gathered Sam in his arms, and carried her to the couch, where he put her down, then immediately joined her. Sam pulled him to her, and they kissed.

"My sweet Samantha..." He kissed her again, and filled his hands with her breasts, kneading them, teasing the nipples with his thumbs. He caught her lips in another heated kiss, then moved down to take one nipple in his mouth, flicking his tongue over it. He continued pleasuring the other breast with one hand, while sliding his other hand down between Sam's legs, pleasuring her like Lantash had done earlier.

"Martouf!" Sam moaned, and bucked against him. "I... I need to..." She blushed, then made a small shriek as Martouf circled her clit with his fingers, then rubbed it hard. "I need to... feel your _hard cock_ inside me!"

Martouf made a hoarse sound and tore his underpants off, throwing them aside. Not wanting anything between them, he pulled the flimsy thong Sam wore off her, then spread her folds. He positioned his now very hard shaft against her opening, and looked at her. He swallowed, and spoke, his voice thick with arousal. "Samantha, are you sure you..."

" _Yes_! Fuck me!" she demanded.

Not needing any further encouragement, Martouf plunged his cock into her, sinking deeply. They both hissed from the sensations, and Martouf held himself very still for a moment or two - partly to let her get used to his size, and partly to avoid losing control and coming too quickly. While Lantash could do much to help prolonging intercourse, it had been a long time since they had sex, and both Lantash and Martouf desired - and loved - Samantha very much.

Martouf slowly started moving, pulling almost all the way out, then sliding in again. Sam moaned and arched up against him, meeting each of his thrusts. He increased his speed, making shorter and harder thrusts. Feeling the tenuous grasp he had on his control slipping, he let Lantash take over.

Lantash forced himself to set a slow, steady rhythm. He wanted to make sure Sam came first, but he was not sure he could hold back much longer. The sensation of her pussy as it gripped his cock every time he entered her, was intensely pleasurable. Unable to stop himself, he began moving faster, as everything around him disappeared in a haze of lust. Everything except for the wonderful woman that was moving under him, giving him this intense pleasure, and begging him to fuck her, _hard_!

He lost control and started pounding into her, and Sam squealed with pleasure. She did her best to keep up with the rhythm he was setting. She locked her legs around him and rocked against him, as they both moved, harder, faster, spiralling towards orgasm.

Sam came first, crying out, writhing and bucking under him. Lantash came almost immediately after, as Sam's powerful orgasm caused her pussy to contract around him, pushing him over.

For several moments they lay together, panting hard, recovering from their intense releases.

"My wonderful Samantha," Lantash murmured, kissing her softly.

"Mm, you're pretty wonderful too." Sam smiled, caressing him on the cheek. She yawned. "I feel... drained." She grinned.

"Then perhaps we should sleep... for an hour or so," Lantash said, a naughty glint in his eyes.

"Only an hour?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. "Do you have somewhere you need to be?"

"Nowhere, except here," Lantash promised. He kissed her again. "I was hoping you might be amenable to mating with us again? There are so many possibilities, and we did not even get to pleasure you with our tongue..."

"That... that sounds very interesting. Yes, I think I might be... amenable," Sam said, sliding a hand down his back, caressing him. "In fact I am _sure_ of it." She yawned. "Sorry, I think I've been working too much lately."

Lantash rolled off her, and pulled her to him. "Then let us sleep for a little while now..." He kissed her neck. "Good night."

"Good night... Martouf and Lantash."

 

THE END.


End file.
